


Не по пути

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: все персонажи достигли совершеннолетнего возраста





	Не по пути

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи достигли совершеннолетнего возраста

Брак для мужчины — испытание, но Леонард собою гордится, потому что, пусть его жена и не оставила ему ничего, кроме костей, пусть он потерял все, — важнее всего то, что он не потерял себя.

Он остался у себя один. Но больше не нужно строить из себя того, кем не являешься. И это греет душу получше бурбона в очередном дорожном баре на пути в то неведомое и прекрасное «подальше отсюда», куда он едет уже несколько дней. Пора дать себе самому шанс на нормальную жизнь.

И когда в пути он встречает Пашу, то думает, что это — тот самый шанс. И упускать его не собирается.

***

Паша с радостью станет для Леонарда новым этапом жизни, но прошлое — его собственное прошлое — слишком сильно удерживает его и не даёт вдохнуть полной грудью.

Паша бежит от себя, от прошлого, и то, что Леонард встретился на пути его побега, — это удача. Но это нечестно, потому что Паша не может быть для него тем, кого тот хочет видеть. Ведь есть прошлое, есть человек, которого никак забыть. Джим Кирк — то самое имя, от которого все внутри дрожит и сжимается. 

И потому Паша улыбается Леонарду, хлопает по плечу и выходит в каком-то крупном городке, стараясь не думать, что сейчас сломал жизнь сразу двоим.


End file.
